


Imagine

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: How To Fix A Family [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Kissing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: There were voices.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: How To Fix A Family [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814065
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Hallucinations

It was dark. He was tired. He could hear voices. The voices were chattering among themselves.

Some of them were kind. Their voices were warm and comforting. They assured him that everything would be alright.

_"Calm down. It's okay."_

_"You may rest now. Take a bit of time to sleep."_

_"You did good! You were very brave!"_

Then there were the other voices. They were cold and menacing. They would taunt him. They would call him weak for letting the others close.

_"Gosh. You're pathetic."_

_"How can you call yourself a Side? You rarely ever help."_

_"You don't deserve their forgiveness. You don't deserve them."_

Then there were other times...

"Forgiveness. Hilarious." Patton was standing in front of him. "Like anyone would forgive you. Ha! Wishful thinking, I'd say." The moral Side kneeled in front of him, stroking his cheek affectionately and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't cry! That's just the truth."

As he wrapped a hand around him, his form started to shift and turn into another one. "Stop crying. It makes you look ugly okay." Roman pushed away, setting a neck around his neck as if threatening to choke him if he protested. "I said. Stop crying." The Prince grabbed him by his chin and leaned into a kiss. He wanted to struggle and push him away, but his limbs felt stiff.

The form soon got bored of him and disappeared, leaving him in the darkness by himself.

Then the voices started again, this time louder.

_"Pathetic!"_

_"Worthless!"_

_"Not worth the time!"_

_"Doesn't deserve it!"_

He screamed.

* * *

Remus looked down at the unconscious Side, shuffling and sitting on his bed awkwardly. "Hey Virgey." He looked down at the emo's burned hands and palms, now covered with bandages. "Get better soon, I guess? Anyways. Janni's getting better. I spoke to him yesterday. He's still a bit loopy though. Logan can really do wonders." He could feel tears springing in his eyes. "You didn't have to come back for me. It wasn't worth this. But thanks."

He decided to look around the room, not really wanting to get out of the room. He was inspecting some of the books fallen on the ground when a small whimper caught his attention.

The anxious Side's eyes were wide open, unfocused as he blinked and looked around the room rapidly. His hands were clenching at the bedsheets, holding them close to his chest as he panted.

"Virgey? Hey." The Duke kneeled down next to the bed, taking one of the bandaged hands in his. "Shh. Please calm down. It's just me! It's Remus!"

"...Remus..." His breathing started to calm down. "...What happened?"

"You're alright..." The Duke stared at him unblinking for a few minutes before suddenly wrapping his arms around him and breaking into a laugh. "You're actually alright!"

"...What?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter now."

Really, nothing mattered then.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I haven't hurt Logan m--


End file.
